Meet Our Dragon Parents
by Enjali
Summary: No one really believed that Natsu's, Wendy's, and Gajeel's parents were really dragons. But one day, behind the Guild, they heard a loud bang, and felt the ground quake. What could have caused it? (One-Shot)


**Okay, this is after the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon attack. I've been reading a lot of Fairy Tail fanfics lately, and this popped into my head while doing so. I might make more of these, and not cross them over with Bleach, but I do have a few crossover ideas that I believe you'll like. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this, it might not be very long, but I was in the mood to write something, so here you go! :)**

* * *

 **Meet Our Dragon Parents**

It was a peaceful day in the town of Magnolia, or it would be if a certain guild weren't being so loud like it normally is. Fairy Tail got back from the Grand Magic Games and the fight with the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate, and were celebrating their wins for both victories.

Though, after the dragons attacked, the guild was more doubtful about Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel being raised by dragons, since all the ones that they've seen so far have been trying to eat them or just kill them in cold blood. They never really believed Natsu's father, Igneel, was really a dragon to begin with, but started thinking it was possible after Gajeel and Wendy said that they were raised by dragons too. But again, thanks to the dragons that wanted to kill them, that line of thought went out the window.

While everyone was fighting, Wendy was by the bar with Lucy and Mira drinking some apple juice when she caught a whiff of something. The blue-haired girl started to sniff the air to find out what it was, and not long after, her eyes widened in surprise.

Natsu was fighting Gray when he smelled the same scent as the Sky Dragon Slayer along with Gajeel who was trying to pick a fight with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Their eyes widened just as big as Wendy's and the three ran out of the guild hall.

The rest of the guild members were too stunned to move from their spots. 'Why did Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel run off when two of them were just about to start fighting?' They thought. They didn't have to wonder for long though, since just after that thought, there was a loud bang that made the ground shake so bad that they thought it was an earthquake.

Everyone had to hold on to something, but some of them weren't so lucky and fell face first onto the floor. After the shaking stopped, they slowly got back up and checked on each other, and then ran out to see if they were being attacked. They wondered if this was why the Dragon Slayers ran off.

When they got to the back of the guild and outside to see the ocean, they see Natsu and Wendy running while Gajeel was calmly walking over to…three... big… dragons?! The one in the middle is dark red with a beige underbelly. The one to the red one's right is white and fluffy, and the last one to the left of the red dragon is grey and looks to be made out of metal.

Natsu and Wendy jumped up and hugged two of the dragons while Gajeel just had a staring contest with the metal one.

The guild wanted to stop the three, but they were too scared; what if the dragons from the past somehow found a way to stay in their time and try to kill them? But what Natsu says is what makes their jaws have a long awaited date with the dirt.

"Igneel, why did you leave? You left without saying a word! I've been looking all over for you, you know?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed. Wendy and Gajeel wanted to know the same thing. Grandine and Metalicana told their child that if they wanted to know then ask Igneel.

The Fire Dragon looked at his two friends with a betrayed expression. After a moment though he sighed, "It was for your own protection. Acnologia was trying to kill all the dragons and Dragon Slayers, so we had to leave you; we knew that you would find a safe place," Igneel explained.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted.

"Wow, Igneel, and I thought _my_ son was a brat," Metalicana mocked.

"At least I get along with mine," Igneel countered.

"What was that?!"

"Enough! You're scaring their friends," Grandine informed.

The dragons and their slayers turned to look back at the Fairy Tail Guild. The guild members looked like a deer caught in headlights. Natsu, Gajeel, Igneel, and Metalicana started laughing at them; even Wendy and Grandine couldn't hold it.

At the sound of their guildmates and the giant creatures laughing, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and everyone else of Fairy Tail snapped out of their shock. "What is going on here?!" Erza demanded, scaring Natsu more than the other two, but since Igneel is there, Natsu wasn't as scared as normal.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot; we should introduce you to our friends. Come on!" Natsu said happily, while looking like he's trying to pull the red dragon, but can't even lift his claw.

They went over to the guild hall, and Erza is standing there with her arm crossed. "Well?"

Wendy goes first. "This is Grandine; she's my mother," She said while pointing to the white, fluffy dragon.

"This is Metalicana. Unfortunately he's my father," Gajeel said, but got hit over the head with a metal tail.

"I can introduce myself, you brat!" The Iron Dragon said.

"Whatever," The red-eyed man muttered.

"And this is Igneel, my dad!" Natsu announced with his hand in the air, and a big grin on his face.

Everyone's mouths were on the ground…again! 'They were really raised by dragons!' They all shouted mentally.

Grandine chuckled, "You forgot to say that Igneel is also the King of the Fire Dragons."

"He's WHAT?!" The whole guild shouted so loud that all of Fiore heard it.

FIN~

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. I hope you guys liked it; it was in my head for weeks. But now I need to get back to writing my other fanfictions: 'My Hollow Siblings' and 'It Just Keeps Getting Worse'; they are my Bleach fanfics that I'm working on as of right now. So, for the time being, later! ^-^**


End file.
